riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Peseusz/Brudnopis1
Percy ma 13 lat i uczęszcza do szkoły na Manhattanie, Meriwether. Przyjaźni się tam z bezdomnym chłopcem, Tysonem. W dniu, który rozpoczyna książkę, syn Posejdona ma sen, w którym pojawia się Grover uciekający przed nieznanym głosem, który w rzeczywistości należy do cyklopa Polifema. Pomimo szybkiego biegu w końcu zostaje złapany. Gdy heros się budzi okazuje się, że jego matka rozmawiała z Chejronem i nie chce, by pojechał na e wakacje do Obozu Herosów, gdyż ma wiele problemów. W szkole nowi uczniowie okazują się Lajstrygonami, ludożerczymi olbrzymami, które podczas lekcji wuefu próbowały zabić półboga płonącymi piłkami, które Tyson odbijał bez najmniejszego problemu, co dziwiło jego przyjaciela. Pod koniec walki zjawia się również Annabeth, która zabija ostatniego z olbrzymów, Joe Boba. Następnie razem z Percym oraz Tysonem, (którego niechętnie wzięła) wzywają Rydwan Potępienia, w którym Percy zmusza Graje, które go prowadzą, by podały wskazówki co do znalezienia Grovera. Następnie dojeżdżają do Obozu Herosów, który jest atakowany przez byki z Kolchidy. Herosi odpierają atak dzięki Tysonowi, który okazał się cyklopem. Następnie udają się do Chejrona, który - jak się okazało - został zwolniony, ponieważ sosna Thalii została zatruta. thumb|[[Tyson, przyrodni brat Percy'ego]] Osobą, która przyszła na stanowisko Chejrona był Tantal, syn Zeusa, który był skazany na Pola Kary i nie mógł nic zjeść. Organizuje on wyścigi rydwanów, w których udział biorą także Percy z Tysonem, który okazał się synem Posejdona, a więc jego bratem. Podczas wyścigów obozowiczów atakują ptaki stymfalijskie, które pokonują Percy oraz Annabeth, którzy użyli muzyki z gramofonu Chejrona. Wyścig wygrywa Clarisse, która została wyznaczona przez Tantala jako przywódczynię misji odnalezienia Złotego Runa, które może ocalić sosnę Thalii oraz Obóz Herosów. Córka Aresa dzie na strych Wielkiego Domu po przepowiednię od wyroczni i wyrusza na wyprawę. Percy natomiast spotyka Hermesa, boga podróżników, który daje mu trzy torby żeglarskie oraz termos z wiatrami i wskazuje statek, Księżniczkę Andromedę, na którym ponoć znajduje się jego syn, Luke. Po chwili bóg odchodzi, a Percy wraz z Annabeth i Tysonem wzywają Hipokampy, na których płyną do statku. Na Księżniczce Andromedzie bohaterowie zostają złapani przez Luke'a, który w swojej kajucie przetrzymuje sarkofag ze szczątkami tytana Kronosa. Dzięki Tysonowi, półbogowie uciekają od swoich strażników, ludzi-niedźwiedzi, Agriosa i Oriosa, których cyklop powala. Następnie uciekają łódką dzięki termosowi z wiatrami i docierają do Jamestown, gdzie dawniej kryjówkę mieli Annabeth, Luke i ich przyjaciółka, Thalia Grace. By móc porozmawiać z przyjaciółką, Percy wysyła Tysona do lasu po pączki i jest bardzo zdziwiony, gdy cyklop po chwili wraca z pudełkiem pełnym wypieków. Okazało się, że cukiernia, w której zdobył pączki, Pączkobranie, to tak naprawdę Hydra, która atakuje bohaterów, jednak na szczęście zostaje zabita przez Clarisse, która dysponuje statkiem podarowanym jej przez ojca Aresa, CSS Birmingham. Córka boga wojny postanawia płynąć na Morze Potworów postępując tak jak Odyseusz - przepływając między Skyllą a Charybdą. Podczas przeprawy silnik się psuje, a Tyson zgłasza się na ochotnika, by go naprawić. Gdy statek jest już na Morzu Potworów silnik wybucha zanim cyklop wybiega z łądowni, a Percy traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi jest z Annabeth z tratwie, a córka Ateny ujawnia przed nim, że prawdopodobnie nikt nie ocalał. Percy i Annabeth dopływają do wyspy, na której znajduje się spa. W rzeczywistości jest to wyspa Ajaja, którą zamieszkuje czarodziejka Kirke. Bohaterowi udają się do ośrodka, gdzie spotykają Kirke używającą imienia Kika. Podczas gdy Annabeth udaje się z służebnicą czarodziejki, Hyllą Ramírez-Arellano, Percy zostaje z Kirke, która podaje mu koktajl, który zamienia go w świnkę morską. Po chwili przychodzi półbogini i odkrywa kim jest Kika, która proponuje jej, by została jej uczennicą. Gdy córka Heliosa wychodzi, Annabeth podchodzi do klatki ze świnkami morskimi, po czym bierze jedną z multiwitamin Hermesa. Po chwili, gdy czarodziejka wraca, blondynka wrzuca do klatki resztę pastylek, co powoduje, że Percy i inni mężczyźni zamienieni w zwierzęta (piraci) powracają do poprzedniej formy. Następnie herosi uciekają z wyspy na statku ''Zemsta Królowej Anny''. Herosi następnie docierają do wyspy syren. Annabeth prosi przyjaciela, by ten przywiązał do fokmasztu, ponieważ ta chciała usłyszeć głos istot o ptaszych ciałach. Niestety syn Posejdona zapomniał ją rozbroić, przez co dziewczyna uwolniła się i zaczęła płynąć s stronę syren. Percy'emu udało się uratować przyjaciółkę tworząc bańkę powietrza pod wodą i umieszczając w niej Annabeth, przez co dziewczyna nie słyszała czarującego śpiewu syren. W końcu bohaterowie docierają do wyspy Polifema, gdzie przywiązują się do brzuchów owiec i przedostają do jaskini cyklopa. Dowiadują się tam, że potwór chce się ożenić z Groverem i zjeść Clarisse, która przeżyła wybuch statku. Po chwili, gdy dowiaduje się od córki Aresa, że Grover jest satyrem, zmienia swoje plany - postanawia ożenić się z półboginią, a zjeść Underwooda. Ostatecznie Percy, Annebth oraz Tyson, (który tak jak Clarisse ocalał z wybuchu) ratują przyjaciół, jednak ich statek zostaje zmiażdżony przez Polifema i muszą odpłynąć hipokampach. Zwierzęta wiozą ich aż do Miami Beach, gdzie Percy postanawia, by sama Clarisse przywiozła Złote Runo do Obozu Herosów, ponieważ pieniędzy starczy im tylko na jeden lot. Chwilę po zniknięciu Clarisse, bohaterów otacza Luke i jego sprzymierzeńcy, którzy biorą ich na statek, gdzie wywiązuje się walka między Percy'm, a synem Hermesa. Podczas walki syn Posejdona robi iryfon i zmusza blondyna, by przyznał, że to on otruł sosnę Thalii, co powoduje, że Tantal zostaje zwolniony, a Chejron przywrócony do Obozu Herosów. Ostatecznie bohaterowie uciekają dzięki pomocy Chejrona i jego krewnych - imprezowych kucyków. Po powrocie do obozu centaur zorganizował ponowne wyścigi rydwanów, który wygrywa rydwan Percy'ego i Annebeth. Pod koniec książki okazuje się, że Thalia Grace, będąca dawniej sosną, powróciła do dawnej formy.